


Unwanted Answers to Long-Standing Questions

by TheViolentBlue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five is a good brother, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus is sad, Nonbinary Character, They/Them Pronouns for Klaus Hargreeves, im bad at tagging, lol, rip dave, so am I, the commission killed dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolentBlue/pseuds/TheViolentBlue
Summary: With the Handler dead (for real this time) alongside A.J. Carmichael and a majority of the people that had worked for him, Five decides to pay the Handlers' office at the commission a visit while he still has the brifcase on hand. However, digging through her files, he stumbles across an unexpected and somewhat familiar name on a kill order...
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Unwanted Answers to Long-Standing Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. The first chapter of this has been sitting on in my wattpad for a while now and nobody there seems to be enjoying it, so I’m putting it here. Hopefully this gives me reason to continue it lol. Hope you enjoy. :)

Five stands behind the Handlers' desk, holding a sheet of paper in a death grip. With the Handler dead (for real this time) alongside A.J. Carmichael and a majority of the people that had worked for him, Five decided to pay her office at the commission a visit while he still had the brifcase on hand. However, digging through a file he'd found titled 'Hargreeves', he stumbled across a name that he'd sworn he's heard before. 

"David Katz?" He mutters under his breath, eyes skimming each line of the page carefully. Five frowns. He was a soilder, ordered by the Handler to be executed about six months after an unidentified person stole a briefcase from case workers Hazel and Cha Cha and landed in 1968 Veitnam. 

Five's frown morphs into shock as realization takes over. "Klaus." He says to himself. 

This must have been why his sibling was dodging all of his questions. Someone was killed in attempt to force Klaus back to 2019. Five swallows thick, quickly folding the paper into a tight square and tucking it into his pocket. This was to be a long and difficult conversation, but it's one that has to be held. Five owes them that much at the very least. 

****

The Hargreeves' mansion is quiet when Five returns. Allison, Luther, and Diego are gathered in the living room, conversing quietly. Five blinks into the center of the room, ignoring everyone's flinch. 

"Where's Klaus? I need to talk to them." Five asks, glancing around the room. 

Everyone shares a blank expression. "In Ben's old room with Vanya," Diego speaks up after a moment. "Why? What's so important?" 

Five huffs. Why do they always insist on being so damn frustrating? He pulls the folded square of paper from his pocket. "What's it matter to you?" 

Diego scowls, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into the couch. "A lot, actually." He says. 

Five rolls his eyes, unfolding the paper and eyeing the name. Whoever this David is, he must have been pretty important to Klaus in order for his death to force them back to 2019. Especially considering how long they'd been there. 

"Almost a year." Klaus had said. 

"A year?" Five had replied, unconcerned. Interested. Excited even. He sighs. 

"Hey, what's that?" Luther pipes up, setting his drink down and scooting forwards in the recliner across the room from the couch. Diego straightens in his seat, seeing the paper clutched in Five's hand. Five gives each of them an almost nervous glance. Luther's face falls. "Don't tell me we-

"It's a kill order," Five says, "Given by the Handler right after Klaus' time traveling incident."

Allison almost chokes, "I'm sorry, after Klaus' what now?"

"Kill order?" Diego asks. "You mean to tell me the commission is coming aft-

"It was for a man named David Katz," Five says quickly. "He was ordered to be killed a few months after Klaus landed in 1968, Veitnam. He was shot and killed on the frontline." 

"David Katz," Diego echoes, pausing. "Dave." His voice trails off. All eyes look to him. 

"You know something?" 

"Yeah, uh," Diego starts, "When Klaus was secretly going through withdrawals like an idiot they made me tie them up," He says. Allison makes a face but keeps her thoughts to herself. "They told me they lost someone. I guess they were in love with him or something."

Allison's eyes widen. "Oh." 

Guilt pangs at Five's chest, worry flooding him. Klaus was in love with this man. They were in love with a man that an organization Five used to work for murdered. And Five was going to have to be the one to tell his sibling that. 

"So that was the guy they were telling me about," Allison says. "The 'young gay man who doesn't know he's gay yet'. That must be Dave then." 

Everyone goes quiet, processing the information. Five presses his lips into a thin line. He's never been the best with heavy emotions nor being the cause of them. This is a conversation that would be filled with just that. If his words aren't stated the right way, it could be what really breaks Klaus. 

"Maybe we shouldn't say anything." Luther says. 

Both Allison and Diego scowl at him. "Why would you even say that?" Allison asks. 

"They deserve to know!" Diego shouts. 

"Do you want to be the one to break the news then, Diego?" Luther asks. 

"Better me than you, asshole!" Diego replies. "Knowing you, you'd be the cause of their relapse." 

"Will you shut up! I'm telling them!" Five shouts. Everyone quiets, looking at Five. He sighs, bringing a hand to scrub at his face. "I worked for the commission for a long time. This is a conversation that has to be initiated by me. I owe them that much."

Diego gives Luther one last angered glance before shifting his attention fully to Five. Allison shakes her head. They've only been back in 2019 for three days and their relationship was already starting to crumble. Though who's surprised, really? It's not like Diego's all inclusive, 'team zero' attitude had any chance of lasting longer than a few days to get them through seeing their father's stupid face. 

Five shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, this isn't something I was expecting to deal with today either, but could y'all please be just a tad less assholey about it? For Klaus' sake?"

Both Diego and Luther sigh, nodding a response. Five lets out a short and heavy breath through his nose, turning on his heel and starting towards the staircase. Allison stands up. 

"Wait, Five," she calls. Five pauses, looking over his shoulder at her. "Do you think it'd be better if we were all there? For emotional support or whatever? I just want to make sure they know they have our support."

Five has to hold back his scoff. Since when does it matter to you?

"Are you doubting my ability to hold a conversation with our sibling?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow. He scans the room, deflating at her and Diego's pleading eyes. He'd need the tag alongs anyway. Five rolls his eyes "Fine, yes. The more the merrier."

Though maybe that was a poor way to word it because 'merry' is most certainly not a word that anyone would use to describe the situation


End file.
